According to a high pressure discharge lamp disclosed in Japanese patent publication 11-149903A, a tungsten electrode is fitted to the tip end of a pipe-shaped current through conductor of molybdenum and inserted into a luminous container of a high pressure discharge lamp. Then, a ring-shaped sealing member made of molybdenum cermet is fitted onto the outer periphery of the pipe-shaped current through conductor and sintered so that the current through conductor and sealing member are attached to the tip end of the luminous container.
According to a high pressure discharge lamp of ceramic metal halide type disclosed in Japanese patent publication 7-192697A, a current supply conductor has a first part having a relatively high melting point and a second part having a relatively low melting point. The parts are opposed at the end faces and welded to produce a connection. Further, an electrode is welded to the tip end of the first part having a higher melting point.